Royal Army of Elysium
The Royal Army of Elysium was the armed forces of Elysium. It was established after Finbar's Trial in the light the ever increasing threat of attack by Finbarhawkes, Edd2012, and possibly FMB. D_2the_avid was the Commander-in-Chief of the forces and Baron Randall Huntly was Lord Commander. The Army Elysium's Armed Forces itself was a rather odd miss-match compilation of soldiers. The original army consisted only of unorganized former pirates and seamen. Over time the army acquired more adverse soldiers, such a elves from the Twilight Forest and recruits from various lands around Merth. There were also 37 clones of the King David himself which were added to the army as super-solders. Baron Randall Huntly took the uncoordinated army and added more structure to it at the behest of David. Elysium Council Was created by D 2the avid to discuss matters on the enemies of Elysium. It consisted of the top leaders in Elysium including the following: *D 2the avid- King of Elysium * Baron Randall Huntly- The Military Representative, Lord Commander of the Royal Army * Jermaine- The Scientific Representative, To be King in David's absence, librarian and nuclear physicist, 2nd in command of Elysium. * Lady Areth- The Elven Representative, Queen of the Elves and leader of Elysium's Elven District/fiancé of David. * Laergulon- The Magical Representative, Elf who is in charge of all magic in Elysium. * Alcamenes- The Mimyrnan Representative, Commander of Elysium Home Forces in the event a expeditionary force leaves with Randall Huntely and King David. The Military Units Privateers of Elysium The original main bulk of Elysium's Army, there were some 50 or so privateers who work for David's Royal Trading Empire. Some of these once-pirates now operate the canal security and the infiltration team. The privateers' main job is to scout the seas surrounding Elysium, pillaging any unfriendly ships in the area and taking their loot. Because of this, they make a strong navy but very ineffective land troops. Elysium Recruits With King David's blessing, Lord Commander Randall Huntley sent out his sons on a expedition to seek refugees of the war seeking a home and possibly fighting men. He found 15 willing men to become soldiers and after weeks of preparation, the men became Elysium's first recruits wearing golden armor and wielding iron swords. David seeks to now recruit more men to his army. Elven District After D_2the_avid brought the Twilight Forest back to normal, the Elves' homes were completely destroyed and were seeking shelter. David offered them shelter back at Elysium and they accepted. The former Elf City Guards were integrated into Elysium's Royal Armed Forces to protect the Elven Gardens from enemies. The Guard consists of elite Elves armed with bows and swords and now guard the Elven District, along with the rest of Elysium. Mimyrnan Soldiers Soldiers under the command of Agis, the Mimyrnan soldiers are from the kingdom of Minymanar. After being attacked by the Army of Pork, the Mimyrnans planned to build a fort in the lands near Elysium. However, they ran into David who welcomed them into his city so they could operate from there for the time being. The soldiers now arm the walls with the rest of the army. The Canal Security Are the vanguards of the defense of Elysium leaving sentry towers armed with rail guns and a system of lights to warn Elysium of impending danger. They also are security guards made up of the most trusted Pirates to guard the canals and watch for any ships moving closer. They regularly check ships wishing to enter Elysium through the canal. Sentry Position Alpha Sentry Position Alpha is a small outpost tasked with watching a possible Nether Portal belonging to Finbarhawkes to get a lead to his new city Rapture. The post was manned by one Elf who is unarmed but carefully concealed behind one way glass camouflaged with a hill to watch for Finbar. After David found Finbar's base, there was no use for the sentry position anymore and it was abandoned and later found and destroyed by Finbar. Winterly Rock Infiltration Team Was a 5-man task group of the most stealthy Pirates to infiltrate Winterly Rock and spy on their progressions and FMB. They have successfully done it and are currently giving regular updates on the status of Winterly Rock to King David. They were compromised and later rescued by D_2the_avid along with Winterly Rock's Elysium prisoner, Jean. Fleet Royale Were a group of 5 frigates tasked with investigating supernatural phenomenon happenings in the sea surrounding Elysium. The crew was mostly made up of Pirates from Elysium but had a mixed contingent of regular army soldiers and King D 2the avid himself. The group engaged a battleship from Rapture and Finbarhawkes. They quickly defeated the battleship but took casulties of their own but with a short victory celebration. 2/4 ships were destroyed by Finbar's The Flying Dutchman until David rammed the fourth one already sinking filled with Obsidian TNT under its deck and destroyed the ship making it a costly victory. Goals of the Army *Protect Elysium both domestic and foreign *Guard Elysium's maritime borders *Upheal the King of Elysium *Support all operations in the hunt for Edd2012 *Locate Porkcruxes *Protect the sovereignty of Elysium as a Maritime power *Guard the canal *Protect King David Porkborn *Kill/Capture Finbarhawkes * Destroy the Endwalkers *Defeat Finbar's followers Destruction Whilst defending Elysium from the invading forces led by Finbarhawkes, the army suffered major losses losing every important member, even King David. The army fought gallantly but both sides saw their equal. The battle ended with both sides being destroyed and Elysium being destroyed. Category:Affiliations Category:Army